


Get Into All The Don’ts

by dolly_dagger87



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a date that lost cabin pressure, David Webster finds a hell of consolation prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Into All The Don’ts

*~*

“What can I get you?”

David Webster looked up into the brown eyes of the bartender. His brown hair was falling recklessly across his forehead. Webster caught himself wondering what it looked like when he smiled for real.

Webster cleared his throat. “A gin and tonic.”

“You’re making my job easy,” he said as he reached for a tumbler.

“You’re welcome?” Webster’s eyebrows drew together in confusion.

“So blue eyes, what brings you in tonight?” A black napkin was placed in front of him followed by a gin and tonic.

The flirting was obvious and more than a little cheap. It should not have made Webster blush. “I have a date.”

“Joe, can I get two dirty martinis?” a waitress asked from the other end of the table. Her brown hair was pulled back in a bun that could best be described as controlled chaos.

“Anything for you, Kitty.” Joe reached for the shaker.

Kitty smiled and shook her head before she turned to the ordering computer.

“So, is it a fix up?” Joe returned his attention to Webster.

“Trying to avoided a fix up actually, if by going out about once a month means I can usually avoid a fix up.” Webster winced as he watched Joe pour olive juice into what otherwise might have been a perfectly respectable martini.

“This one keeps trying to set me up.” Joe inclined his head in Kitty’s direction. Webster’s attention was more focused on Joe’s arms at the moment. He watched as Joe cradled the shaker against his wrist. Webster’s eyes stopped on the space where cold metal ended and Joe’s tattoo covered forearm began, the script continuing under the rolled sleeve of Joe’s black button down.

“It’s how I get rid of people that I don’t want to see again.” Kitty shrugged her shoulders as she pulled down two martini glasses, but she was smiling so she was at least partially kidding.

“I should pour these on you,” Joe remarked as he carefully poured the drinks so as not to get any alcohol on Kitty’s tray.

Kitty smiled at Joe like she had him all figured out before removing her tray from the counter. “Thanks, Joe.”

Joe shook his head. “So how’d you meet your date?”

Webster couldn’t figure out if it was boredom or a desire to make a decent tip that was motivating the flirting, but he was willing to play along. “At a friend’s art show, this is a social experiment. Is an interest in post-impressionist art enough to build a relationship on?”

“Joe, I need another screwdriver,” a waiter called from the end of the bar.

“Sure thing, Chuck.” Joe opened the fridge behind him to retrieve the orange juice. “Well, if the date washes out tonight, there is a tall blond over in Chuck’s section that will be looking for an escort. I’ve poured enough of these for her date, the only thing he’s going to be fit for tonight is a cab.”

Webster laughed. “She doesn’t sound like my type.” Web knew he was blushing, but it had been an incredibly long time since someone had flirted with him. Sure, he got small talk, but flirting where the promise of sex was not only hinted at but implied? Well, it had been a while.

“Here neither.” Joe leaned in towards Webster. “I like blue eyes.”

Webster swallowed, willing the color in his cheeks to go down. It was then, with timing normally reserved for a three car pileup, that Henry walked into the bar. 

*~*

“Your boy is drowning. I mean he was taking on water before, but now he might be actually sinking. I know this because he let me refill this.” Kitty shook the empty tumbler that had contained blue eyes’ gin and tonic.

Or David’s gin and tonic.

Or Webster’s?

Joe was kind of partial to Web.

Kitty was feeding him loads of information.

“Anything new?" Joe asked Kitty as he reached for a bottle of gin.

“He’s writing a book about sharks. I didn’t get a lot of details because the other half of the table was clearly not interested,” Kitty said as she began to tick the items off on her fingers.

“Wait,” Kitty’s boyfriend Harry interrupted. “You’re having Kitty eavesdrop on tables for you now?”

Harry normally came in just before closing. He’d have a couple beers, chew the fat with Joe, and make sure Kitty got home ok. It was a nice boyfriend thing to do and even though she protested against it, Joe knew Kitty thought so too.

“You heard her, he’s fucking drowning. Might as well offer a consolation prize,” Joe gestured to his torso.

Harry rolled his eyes as he sipped his beer.

“What else?” Joe placed the gin and tonic on Kitty’s tray.

She smiled knowingly. “He’s a professor, literature, and the conversation ball was dropped like a lead balloon when he mentioned his emphasis was modern American Lit.”

“Thanks, Kitty,” Joe mumbled as she walked away and Joe reached for his phone on the bar behind him.

“You are not going to become an expert in modern American literature by the time their date is over.”

“Shut up, Harry.” Joe didn’t bother looking up from his phone.

He wasn’t going to read up on American Literature. Not because Harry was right, though it was true, he didn’t have that kind of time. The reason Joe wanted to avoid literature was because that was Webster’s job and there was no way Joe could see how sharks fit into that. No, sharks were a hobby. Sharks were a passion. Web’s date was losing cabin pressure. Joe needed to move quickly if he was going to come up with enough information to ask informed questions about sharks. That was his in. All he needed to do was show an interest in something Web was interested in. That was be something no one else had done tonight, so it would be enough to set him apart.

“He’s probably not even coming back to the bar, Joe. If I had a nightmare date, I’d just go home and lick my wounds." Harry turned his pint glass towards Joe in a manner that could best be described as suggestive.

Joe shook his head and picked up the glass. “He’ll be back.”

That was the only thing about this whole night that Joe was absolutely sure about. 

 

*~*

Webster had started dating at age sixteen when he took Mya Holland to the movies. Over the next twenty years, he’d done a respectable amount of dating. And never in all of that time had he had a date crash and burn quite this dramatically. Henry had been genuinely uninterested in most of the things that had come out of his mouth, which left Webster to wonder why he’d agreed to go out with him in the first place. He walked back to the bar, trying to knit his self-esteem back together. He’d been ready to go home; there was a bottle of gin under his kitchen sink. But he decided that he had one last risk left in him. His curiosity begged an answer to the question of had Joe’s flirting been genuine or was it a long ago adopted tactic that garnered tips.

He slid onto the barstool and Joe looked up at him, a small smirk on his lips.

“One more before you call it a night?”

Webster sighed, “Yeah, why not just pour it into a beer stein.”

Joe smiled and the sympathy in the gesture was evident. But his sympathy seemed to have limits because he started making Webster’s drink in a tumbler.

“I’ve never had someone quite that uninterested in me before.” Webster hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but it hurt in a way that was hard to explain so the words just forced themselves out.

He didn’t know what kind of response he expected from Joe. But the flirting that he got was strangely helpful because at least Joe was interested in him for something.

“But I’m interested.”

“Are you really?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” Joe’s hands were braced on the bar and he was leaning into him. Maybe it was the way he was looking at Webster, just north of predator, but certainly possessive. Like somewhere over the course evening, something had given Joe cause to stake a claim.

“You come on this strong to everyone or am I just lucky?” Webster fought the urge to recoil under Joe’s gaze.

“Only the ones with blue eyes and a fetish for sharks.” Joe smiled. No, Joe leered.

“Sharks?” Webster asked, because how on earth had Joe picked that up?

“I bribed your waitress.”

“You bribed my waitress?” Webster repeated.

Joe shrugged like it happened all the time and as far as Webster knew, maybe it did. “So why sharks?”

“You’re not…” Webster started to say because no one was interested in that. He was the freak with the weird interest and he knew that. Part of the reason he always worked it in on the first date was to discourage a second.

“Yeah, I am.” And for the first time when someone asked him that question, Webster actually believed that they were interested.

 

*~*

Joe pushed Web up against the wall of the hallway of his apartment and when he did, he met no resistance. Web just allowed himself to be moved without detaching himself from Joe’s mouth. Joe hadn’t planned on this when he’d started flirting with Web. He thought he’d have to wine and dine Web before he got this far. In the end, all took was a flippant suggestive comment and an eyebrow raise. So little effort on his part and in return what he got was a partner that was so responsive. Web had been moaning into Joe’s mouth pretty steadily since they had started making out on the landing of Joe’s stairwell. In fact, Joe had yet to touch Web without getting some kind of response. And since Joe liked his lovers vocal, he was enjoying every second of this. Anyone that could turn down what Web had on offer was out of their damn mind.

Joe detached his lips from Web’s and the whining noise Web made almost made Joe reconsider. But Joe was determined to mark the fuck out of Web’s neck so he set to work on the buttons of Web’s shirt.

“Fuck, I want to,” Web stuttered.

Joe didn’t get a verbal explanation of what Web wanted to do to him. What he did get was Web’s hands working to open his fly and that was perfectly fine with Joe. What did surprise Joe was when Web pulled away from him and started to get down on his knees in the middle of Joe’s hallway. Joe had always prided himself on being able to make it to the sofa. But fuck, looking down at Web’s hooded eyes as he worked his boxers down, Joe decided the sofa was overrated. 

“Jesus,” Joe swore as he leaned forward to brace his hands against the wall.

Web smirked, and Joe knew then that Web was going to be good at this. You could always tell that the smug ones were the ones that could suck your brains out through your dick. And Joe wasn’t disappointed. After licking him base to tip, Web hollowed out his cheeks and sucked.

“Christ,” Joe moaned, his hand dropping to Web’s hair. He didn’t pull, just dragged his fingers through the curls, feeling Web press up into the touch. Feeling slightly bolder, Joe gave the locks an experimental tug. Joe gasped when Web moaned around his dick. Now they were on to something. Every time Web did something that Joe liked he would tug on Web’s curls. The vibrations of Web’s answering moans were making Joe’s knees weak. After a particularly hard tug, Web got this determined look on his face and Joe almost fell forward into the wall when he learned that Web could deep throat.

“Shit, fuck, Web, going to.” And that was all the warning that Joe could provide before his orgasm side swiped him with the force of a city bus. And Joe went a little cross eyed when Web swallowed.

“Jesus Christ, who the fuck knew you had that in you?” Joe swore. Web grinned as he wiped his mouth off on the back on his hand.

“Get the fuck up here,” Joe said, grabbing at Web’s shirt and pulling him up.

“I thought you were going to fall on me there for a minute,” Web said, still looking smug. But he’d more than earned the right.

Joe had been about to, but he didn’t need to say that part out loud. “Come on.” Joe pulled on Webster’s shirt and tugged him down the hallway.

“Where are we going?” Web asked.

“Bedroom so I can wipe that smug look off your face,” Joe replied.

Joe’s bedroom was down the hall and around the corner, it should not have been a production to make it there from where they started. But Joe had started kissing Web again, gently because his lips were swollen and puffy, but that was part of the appeal. So with their lips connected, they botched the turn and Web’s elbow bounced against the doorframe.

“Ow,” Webster said, cradling his elbow in his palm.

“Aww, poor baby,” Joe replied and he knew he was grinning.

“Hey, banging your arm against the doorframe is a little bit of a mood killer,” Web countered.

“Well, let’s see if we can find it again.” Joe grabbed Web by the front of his shirt and pulled him into Joe’s bedroom. Joe shoved Web back towards the bed and when his knees collided with the bed, Web flopped back against the bed. 

“Slide up against the headboard.” Joe pulled his shirt off over his head without undoing any of the buttons. 

Web managed the maneuver in probably the most unsexy way possible, but the fact that it was still endearing made Joe realize he was going to have a problem with this boy. 

“You could help with the undressing, you know,” Joe commented as he settled between the Web’s parted thighs. 

“I don’t recall getting any help in the hallway.” Web raked his teeth over his bottom lip. 

“Oh is that how it’s going to be?” Joe remarked as he set about removing Web’s cornflower blue shirt. The shirt, and really the whole outfit, screamed college professor. There wasn’t an inch of it that Joe didn’t enjoy more than he should. As he finished undoing the buttons of the shirt, Joe leaned forward and sucked the skin over Web’s collarbone. Above him, Web hissed and Joe smiled against Web’s skin. When Joe turned his attention to Web’s nipples, he dragged his teeth along the bud. 

“Fuck,” Web moaned. 

“Oh, aren’t you delightfully responsive,” Joe said, tracing his fingers down Web’s chest. 

Web blushed and turned his face into the pillow. 

“So cute,” Joe teased before he turned his attention to Web’s belt. Web rolled his hips up to help Joe pull it loose from his pants. “Where do you want this to go?” 

As Joe watched Web drag his teeth over his bottom lip, Joe decided to give him his options.

“How would you feel about this,” Joe asked as he reached over to the drawer of his nightstand and removed a bottle of lube. Joe noticed that as he moved, Web’s eyes followed the bottle that Joe was holding. 

“Yeah.” Web breathed out the word so softly that Joe wasn’t quite sure that he heard it until Web repeated it. “Yeah.” 

Whether it was the suggestion or Web was just that desperate for it, but Web’s pants came off so fast that Joe thought they might have popped a button. Web’s boxers, however, Joe took his time with those, pulling them down over Web’s hips with his teeth. 

“Jesus, Joe,” Web whined, his hips coming up off the bed. Joe smirked as he pulled Web’s boxers down the rest of the way off and tossed them over his shoulder. Joe leaned down and nipped lightly at Web’s hip bones. Web’s fingers dragged across the sheets before gripping them in his fists. As Joe slicked up his fingers and warmed the lube, he wondered how long it had been since someone had done this to Web. Judging by the way Web gasped when Joe traced his index finger around the rim of Web’s hole, the answer was probably too long. Web tensed as Joe’s finger entered him. 

Joe leaned forward so he could whisper into Web’s ear. “Relax, blue eyes. Let me take care of you.” Joe’s index finger bottomed out and he began to trace a second finger along the first. Joe licked the shell of Web’s ear before he spoke again. “Let me make you feel good.” 

Web gripped Joe’s bicep as Joe began to scissor his fingers apart. “Oh fuck,” Web panted. 

“Love the sounds you make.” Joe crooked his fingers to graze across Web’s prostate. 

Web blushed, his teeth dragging over his swollen bottom lip. 

Joe made a disgruntled noise. “No, come on. Let me hear you.” Joe’s fingers pressed firmer into Web’s spot. 

“Oh shit,” Web swore. 

“That’s it, wake my fuckin’ neighbors,” Joe said, curling his fingers to hit Web’s prostate on every thrust. “Want to fuckin’ hear you.” 

He punctuated the phrase with a particularly hard thrust and that was it. Web’s eyes rolled up before they closed. His hips arched off the bed as he came across his chest. His chest was heaving as he looked over at Joe. Joe just smiled as he worked his comforter over their bodies. They could clean up after a nap, and maybe have sex in the shower. 

There were no whispered promises of tomorrow. And that was fine with Joe, the goal had been to put the wind back in Web’s sails after a bad date. And if Joe had done that, he’d consider it an evening well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again much lover for my wonderful beta, gilove2dance. She waited a long time for this one.


End file.
